Demise/Doom OTK
Demise/Doom OTK Decks uses "Advanced Ritual Art" or another ritual Spell card to send monsters to the Graveyard. Then you activate "Demise's" effect and follow up by playing another card which can use the cards sent to the graveyard to Special Summon another monster which has at least 5600 ATK or has an effect that can reduce the opponent's life point to 0. One version of Demise OTK uses the following cards: * Demise, King of Armageddon * Advanced Ritual Art * Two Insect Knights and/or two Neo Bugs in your deck * Doom Dozer and/or "Metal Armored Bug" (or any normal monster with 2800 or more ATK). * Great Maju Garzett, Megamorph and/or Metamorphosis(the last one only in the Traditional Format). First, use "Advanced Ritual Art", sending two "Insect Knights" or "Neo Bugs" in your Deck to your Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Demise, King of Armageddon". Then, pay 2000 Life Points to use "Demise, King of Armageddon's" effect to clear the whole field. Next, Special Summon "Doom Dozer" by removing from play the two "Insect Knights" or "Neo Bugs" in your Graveyard. Next, either Tribute Summon "Great Maju Garzett" or play "Megamorph" on "Doom Dozer" (you probably will have less Life Points than your opponent) or play "Metamorphosis" on "Doom Dozer" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (in the Traditional Format). Attack, and you win the Duel. The combo has been weakened with the Limiting of "Advanced Ritual Art" in the March 2008 Lists. However, "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands", "Senju of the Thousand Hands" and "Sonic Bird" can search for the key cards in this combo. "Trade-In" and Common Charity" are also good support-cards. Commonly used support-cards are "Monster Reborn" and "Swing of Memories" (also "Premature Burial" in Traditional Format) to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" and the other Insect-type monsters. A particular variation to the deck also involves "Sky Scourge Norleras" and many Fairy-type and Fiend-type monsters (such as "Dunames Dark Witch" and "Archfiend Soldier" which are sent to the Graveyard by the effect of "Advanced Ritual Art" in order to Special Summon "Sky Scourge Norleras". However, this variation works best in the Traditional Format because of the possibilities given by "Dimension Fusion", "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". The deck also uses one copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yet another variation involves "Geartown", "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", as well as "Trade-In". Use "Trade-In" or "Montage Dragon" to send "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to the graveyard ("Foolish Burial" also works but is not necessary to keep the speed of the deck). Play "Geartown" and then use "Advanced Ritual Art" or "End of the World" (easily searched by "Sonic Bird" or "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands") to Ritual Summon "Demise, King of Armageddon". Clear the field using his effect and Special Summon an "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" due to "Geartown's" effect. Use "Swing of Memories" to Special Summon a "Blue Eyes White Dragon" or two then use support cards like "Megamorph" or even "Limiter Removal" for the OTK. This also can be supported with "Great Maju Garzett". It is also wise to keep a "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" in this deck in the rare case that you have nothing to play. You might also think about using "Dark Coffin" or "Statue of the Wicked". If these cards are set when "Demise, King of Armageddon" uses it's effect, then you'll get an instant advantage over the opponent. Another variation, similar to the one above, involves "Geartown", "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", and "Evil Hero Dark Gaia". First, play "Geartown". Next, use "Advanced Ritual Art" to Ritual Summon "Demise", sending one "Archfiend Soldier" and one "Beta The Magnet Warrior" to the graveyard. Use "Demise, King of Armageddon's" ability to clear the field and Special Summon an "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" when you destroy "Geartown". Finally, use "Dark Calling" and remove from play the "Archfiend Soldier" and "Beta The Magnet Warrior" to Special Summon "Dark Gaia" with an attack of 3600. The total damage these three monsters will do when they attack directly is 9000, enough for an OTK. This variant can make good use of "Trade-In" to send extra copies of "Demise" or "Gajiltron Dragon" to the Graveyard to draw extra cards. One or two copies of "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" is also recommended for use with "Trade-In" and because it has one of the highest attack scores of any Rock-type monster, giving you the potential to create a powerful "Dark Gaia" and OTK even without the "Ancient Gear Gajiltron Dragon" or "Demise". Another variation of this OTK uses "Dark Strike Fighter" to win. This OTK uses "Demise, King of Armageddon", "Black Salvo", "Advanced Ritual Art"/"Contract with the Abyss", and 2 monsters including at least 1 DARK Machine-type monster. Use "Advanced Ritual Art" to send 2 level 4 DARK Machine-type monsters (usually "Mechanicalchaser" or "Blocker") to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Demise, King of Armageddon". Then pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field. Normal Summon "Black Salvo" and Special Summon one of the monsters that you sent to the Graveyard using "Advanced Ritual Art" to Synchro Summon "Dark Strike Fighter". Attack your opponent directly with both monsters. Then, tribute "Demise, King of Armageddon" with "Dark Strike Fighter's" effect to inflict damage then tribute "Dark Strike Fighter" for it's own effect for a total of 8000 damage. If you had "Contract with the Abyss" in your hand the OTK is more situational since it requires 2 Level 4 monsters with at least 1 DARK Machine-type monster. This combo is now restricted to Traditional Format now that "Dark Strike Fighter" is Forbidden. Now that Demise was downgraded to Semi-Limited at March 2010 Lists this combo is now strong again. "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Solemn Warning", "Solemn Judgment", and "Effect Veiler" have made this OTK a lot weaker than it used to be since stopping "Demise" for one turn is usually enough to stop the OTK. Demise OTK Decks Demise OTK decks combine "Demise, King of Armageddon" with "Advanced Ritual Art" (ARA) to clear the field and attack with high ATK monsters summoned from your hand or the Graveyard to deal over, or just about, 8000 damage in one turn. There are four basic variants for the OTK in the Advanced Format: Demise / Doom Dozer OTK * Advanced Ritual Art * Demise, King of Armageddon * Doom Dozer * Insect Knight / Neo Bug * Megamorph / Great Maju Garzett The first one involves special summoning "Doom Dozer" by removing from play two insect monsters - "Insect Knight" and/or "Neo Bug" - in your Graveyard that were discarded there by "Advanced Ritual Art". You would then equip "Megamorph" on "Doom Dozer", doubling its ATK, or tribute it for "Great Maju Garzett", and attack directly with it and Demise. You can combine this method with the one below because you can use "Metal Armored Bug". Demise / (Any LV8 Normal Monster with 2800+ ATK) OTK * Advanced Ritual Art * Demise, King of Armageddon * LV8 Normal Monster with at least 2800 ATK * Swing of Memories * Megamorph / Great Maju Garzett The second variant includes the use of any LV8 Normal Monster with at least 2800 ATK, by discarding it for advanced ritual art's effect and summoning it from the Graveyard with "Swing of Memories", and then equip it with "Megamorph" or tribute it for the "Great Maju Garzett" and attack for game. The advantage to playing "Great Maju Garzett" is that it isn't limited to one, unlike "Megamorph", however, summoning it takes up the normal summon for that turn, which could have been used for a ritual searcher such as "Sonic Bird", "Senju of the Thousand Hands", and "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" to gather the cards necessary for Demise. Likewise, the build around Normal Monsters can benefit greatly from "Swing of Memories" In the Traditional Format, one could substitute "Megamorph" with "Metamorphosis" to summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" to deal the same amount of damage. Because this OTK build uses several Lv.4 and 8 normal monsters, cards like "Trade-In" and "Common Charity" can be used for support. Demise/ Geartown Deck * Demise, King of Armageddon * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Trade-In * Megamorph or Limiter Removal * Geartown * Advanced Ritual Art * End of the World This variation uses the effect of "Geartown" when destroyed by the effect of "Demise, King of Armageddon". Ritual Summon "Demise" after playing "Geartown". The effect will allow you to Special Summon an "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Then use "Megamorph" or "Limiter Removal" for the boost. This deck can be supported by "Great Maju Garzett". Demise/DSF * Demise, King of Armageddon * Mechanicalchaser * Black Salvo * Advanced Ritual Art * Dark Strike Fighter First activate "Advanced Ritual Art"/"End of the World", and send "Mechanicalchaser" to the Graveyard and Ritual Summon "Demise". Then you nuke field with "Demise's" effect and Normal Summon "Black Salvo" (which Special Summons "Mechanicalchaser") and Synchro Summon for "Dark Strike Fighter". Attack with both monsters and after that tribute them both during Main Phase 2 for "Dark Strike Fighter's" effect and inflict (8+7)*200=3000 damage for 8000 total. This OTK is now playable only in Traditional Format because of the September 2009 ban on "Dark Strike Fighter". Demise Hopeless Dragon * Demise, King of Armageddon * Advanced Ritual Art/Contract with the Abyss * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * 1 or 2 copies of Tri-Horned Dragon * Level 4 or lower dragons * Silent Doom * Trade-In * Megamorph Use "Advanced Ritual Art" or "Contract with the Abyss" and send 1 "Tri-Horned Dragon" to the graveyard to Ritual Summon "Demise". Use "Demise's" effect to clear the field. Next, use "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Tri-Horned Dragon" from your graveyard and remove it from play to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". Do not forget to send a second copy of "Tri-Horned Dragon" to the graveyard with "Trade-In". Special Summon it with "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's" effect. You could also send a second "Tri-Horned Dragon" to the Graveyard with "Advanced Ritual Art" instead of using "Trade-In". You might also equip "Megamorph" to "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". Optional Support -- Discard Dragon-type monsters to the Graveyard: "Foolish Burial". Special Summon from Deck to grave: "Red-Eyes Wyvern", "King Dragun" (which may be easily brought by a Ritual Spell together with "Dragon's Mirror"). Draw Engines: "Trade-In", "Hand Destruction", "Cards of Consonance" (send "The White Stone of Legend" to the graveyard and draw 2 cards while adding "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to your hand to discard with "Trade-In", "Dark World Dealings", "Charge of the Light Brigade" plus "Solar Recharge". Category:Deck Type